Fairy (ClumsyBM's Version)
Statistics Fairy is a superior element costing 1295 diamonds. It's enchanted spells are capable of doing serious damage, and can heal the caster and party members. It's color palette is white and gold. Spells Enchanted Dust (Blast Spell) "User begins to blow a small amount of fairy dust that distorts the opponent's screen and does medium damage" The user begins to blow a small amount of fairy dust that is launched at a quick speed. Any user that gets hit deals medium damage. This also includes: A yellow screen distort & a stun. * This spell uses fairy dust, a type of substance that makes fairies fly and give them their magic * The dust do not last long, so it's best to use this spell at a closer range This spell consumes 450 mana, deals 395 damage, with a 9 second cooldown. Magical Melody (AoE Spell) "User creates a large fairy that plays a melody that stuns opponents and deals high damage" The user creates a fairy using an orb of light. The fairy then points down to play a soft, magical harmony. This harmony deals potential damage to players in its range, and also stuns them using the sound waves from the harmony itself. * This spell costs 550 shards * The harmony is a soft opera song (similar to angel's ultimate audio) * The sound waves deal minimum damage to the players (considering that there are 5 sound waves) * Because of its small range, the spell is easy to dodge This spell consumes 655 mana, deals 400 damage (dealing 50 per sound wave), with a 15 second cooldown. Flutter (Transport Spell) "User grows large fairy wings that glide them to their destination, while also damaging other players if they are blown away by the wings" The user grows large, majestic wings that levitates him and glides him to his destination. Because of their size, they can also deal damage. Users that get caught in the wind gets knocked back, and deals high damage. * This spell costs 798 shards * The wings last for approximately 5 seconds * With his cursor, you can fly in any direction (this is why users get blown away by the wings) This spell consumes 700 mana, deals 390 damage from wings, wit a 10 second cooldown. A Pixie's Touch (Healing Spell) "User turns into a pixie that uses their dust to heal themselves and party members" The user turns into a pixie (a smaller version of a fairy). They throw out white and golden dust that when it falls, it heals them. To where in party members, the more members there are in it's range, the more healing it does. * This spell costs 990 shards * The pixie dust falls slowly to make it look more realistic * When in the dust, you are healed every 2 seconds This spell consumes 800 mana, does 20 healing on a single player, while for every player, boosts the healing by 5, with a 15 second cooldown. Supernatural Being (Ultimate Spell) "User becomes a large fairy and begins to blow large amounts of pixie dust onto opponents, while also gliding higher into the air until it blows the final amount left" The user transforms himself into a fairy. He then levitates into the air at the height of nightmares ultimate. The user begins to blow very large amounts of pixie dust onto the ground and the dust will start spreading over the radius until it is gone. Users in the dust gets stunned, and deals very high damage. Then, the fairy goes even higher to blow what looks like a dust bomb as the final amount. This deals the most damage. * This spell costs 1397 shards * The fairy is accessory from the catalog * The fairy dust that it blows deals the less amount of damage, while the final amount deals the most This spell consumes 1100 mana, deals 150 damage in the dust, while dealing 500 damage from the dust bomb, with a 195 cooldown. Category:ClumsyBm's Element Ideas.